Groceries and Phages
by TsukiYousei
Summary: Yeah the title sucks.It's for english class. Basically, Makoto and Usagi want to go shopping, but a phage interferes. After some mishaps, a friends appears to help. Set in Stars arc/season. No flames it's my first actual fanfiction.Helpful criticism plz:


**Groceries and Phages**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except for Jupiter's henshin phrase and brooch in this story nad Markosa. The rest is from Naoko Takeuchi-sama**

It was a normal school day in Azabu Juban. Four girls-Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, and Makoto Kino-were walking home, and for once they didn't have much homework! That made them quite happy. 

"Rei-chan and I are going to the temple to study", announced the blue-haired girl Ami, "Are you coming with us?"

The blond-odangod girl, Usagi, answered, "Naw, I'm going with Mako-chan!"

"Don't look at me-I have to go out of town today with Mom", said the golden-haired girl with a red bow, Minako.

"Have fun, then", replied Ami, as she made her way to the street leading to the Hikawa Shrine, where their friend Rei Hino lived.

"Bye!" shouted Minako, as she got on the bus to go home.

"So", began Makoto, "Wanna come with me to do some grocery shopping first?"

"And maybe get something to eat after?" asked Usagi, hopefully.

Makoto laughed. "Sure".

Usagi grabbed Makoto's hand. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two girls ran down the street. Usagi giggled and talked about what they would get to eat.

Makoto laughed and thought to herself, "_She's always hungry! She's like a bottomless pit! It's hard to believe Usagi-chan was the princess of the Moon, and going to be queen of the Earth!_

Just then, the odangod stopped running, cocked her head and said, "Mako-chan did you here something?"

"Like what?" the red-brown-haired girl asked.

There was a scream coming from around the corner.

"Like that!" cried Usagi, nervously.

_Oh no…_ thought Makoto.

The two friends raced around the corner, and were horrified at what they saw. There was Sailor Lead Crow, attempting to steal the starseed of a young woman!

_This is terrible!_ , Makoto thought.

"Mako-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Time to kick some old crow's butt, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi nodded.

_Time to transform_, thought Makoto.

Usagi wove her hand in front of the golden heart-shaped Eternal Moon Article on the bow of her blouse, and cried, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" The Eternal Moon Article opened up and bright lights swirled around her.

Makoto lifted the brooch off her bow, held it in the air and shouted, "Jupiter Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

As Usagi transformed, wings appeared on her back, a crescent moon on her forehead, and her leotard materialized. Feathers encircled her arms and legs and became her gloves and boots. Last were her hair pieces and three skirts. She struck a pose. Usagi had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon!

Green, lightning bolt-shaped beams of light surrounded Makoto. Her leotard appeared her gloves, boots and 2 skirts and a tiara on her forehead as well. Makoto posed. She had transformed into Eternal Sailor Jupiter. **(A/N: I just wanted for the Inner Senshi to have different henshins and brooches)**

After their split-second transformations, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter faced Lead Crow.

"All right, you," shouted Sailor Moon, "Step away from her!

"And I suppose _you're_ gonna make me?" sneered Lead Crow.

"That's right!" barked Jupiter.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon!" said Usagi.

"And I'm Eternal Sailor Jupiter!" stated Makoto.

"And in the name of the Moon and Jupiter, we'll punish you!"

Lead Crow just chuckled and turned back to the young woman's starseed, then started fuming. "It turned black!" she exclaimed, "It's not a Sailor Crystal! Oh well, maybe I'll take yours instead!"

"Just try it!" Makoto snapped. An antennae shot out of the green star-shaped jewel on her tiara. Lightning crackled as it disappeared into it. Makoto sent it shooting out of the antennae and screamed "Supreme Thunder!" The lightning struck Sailor Lead Crow.

"Auggh!" Lead Crow fell to the ground. "Whatever", she spat, "I'll let the phage deal with you two twits!" Lead Crow, darting into a telephone booth and disappearing.

"Phage?" began Moon. Then she turned to the young woman.

Sailor Moon saw that the woman began to change. 

Her wavy black hair turned dark blue. Her brown, terror-filled eyes glowed a sinister red. Her slightly pale skin soon became grey. The dress-shirt and leggings she was wearing transformed into a frilled mini-skirt, halter-top and knee-high boots and a katana sword. 

The woman-turned-phage turned to face the Sailor Soldiers.

"Silly girls in fancy costumes" grinned the phage, "Now you will face the wrath of Markosa!"

She fired a laser beam of energy from her katana at Sailor Jupiter, but she quickly jumped away.

"Jupiter!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"It's all right" Makoto replied, "I've got her!"

Again, the antennae rose out of her tiara. Jupiter began to spin around. The green lightning beams streaming from the antennae took the form of leaves. 

"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter sent the leaves spinning at Markosa.

But the phage managed to dodge them.

"Silly girl," she scolded, "Now have a taste of THIS!"

Markosa lifted up her katana sword again, and let loose a huge energy beam.

It smashed into Jupiter and sent her slamming into a high, cement and concrete fence.

_No! Now Usagi-chan's alone…_ thought Sailor Jupiter, as her dark green eyes lost focus.

Sailor Moon turned you her friend, who was now unconscious.

"Jupiter! No!" she shrieked.

Markosa chuckled. "You're next, Loony Moony!"

She had just raised her sword to strike Usagi when a voice roared, "Stop right there, fashion disaster!"

"Huh? Who said that!" snarled Markosa.

"I did."

Both Sailor Moon and Markosa looked up.

There, on the roof of a building, stood the Sailor Soldier and Goddess of Love and Beauty, Eternal Sailor Venus!

She nimbly jumped down next to Sailor Moon.

"I'll take it from here, Princess"

Usagi nodded.

Blowing a kiss and catching it in her hand, Venus turned to Markosa.

"You think you can stop ME, Blondie?" the phage taunted.

But the blond Sailor Soldier ignored her.

Instead, she flung her hand in Markosa's direction. The kiss materialized into a golden-orange heart-shaped laser beam.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" cried Sailor Venus.

The heart-shaped beam sped toward the phage, who was laughing.

Her laughter stopped immediately after the heart beam hit her, and turner into shrieks of pain.

"All right Moon, your turn!" declared Venus.

"Uh-huh" Moon replied.

The Holy Moon Chalice materialized, along with Sailor Moon's Moon Power Tiare.

Usagi shoved the handle through the Chalice, the rest appearing as she lifted the Tiare.

She struck a pose.

Then she lifted Tiare over her head and cried, "Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!"

Beams of golden light shot out of the top of the Tiare and surrounded Markosa.

"Beautiful!" the phage wailed, as the beams of light turned into feathers.

In a flash, Markosa turned back into the young woman.

She sank to her knees, and a yellow flower appeared on her forehead. Her now transparent gold-yellow starseed sank into it, and the flower faded back into her head.

Just then, Sailor Jupiter awoke.

She blinked groggily.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked.

_Oww…my back hurts so much_, she thought.

"We just wrapped things up here" explained Sailor Moon.

"Great" smiled Makoto.

Later, after all 3 girls had de-transformed, helped the young woman on a bus to go home, bought Makoto's groceries and arrived at her house, they ate some delicious salad that Makoto had made.

"Thanks for all the help, Minako-chan. But I thought you said you were going out of town with your mom?" said Makoto, curiously.

"Yeah!" added Usagi, her dark blue eyes glittering.

"Well, actually, that was just an excuse to NOT go with Ami-chan!"

Minako began to giggle nervously, her light blue eyes staring at the floor.

"Ahahaha, don't tell her please!"

"It's okay, Minako-chan" smiled Usagi.

Makoto merely nodded.

_I totally would of done the same thing_, she thought.

"By the way, Mako-chan, great salad!" grinned Usagi.

"Mmm-mmm!" agreed Minako.

"Thanks guys!" said Makoto.

It had been a very interesting day for the girls, to say the least.


End file.
